those who can
by thestral horse
Summary: mione is the lost daughter of the pureblood Italian Royal family. She is reunited with her twin sister after realizing she was kidnapped at 4 and left with the Grangers. They go back to Hogwarts to get revenge on the one who kidnapped her SSHG OCSB LVHP
1. chapter 1

Summary: Hermione finds out that she is Italian royalty, who just happen to be purebloods. She meets her twin sister for the first time since she was kidnapped by Dumbledore at four years old and taken to live with the Grangers. Will probably end up as a hermionexseverus.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money (unfortunately)

Chapter 1. what is going on?

I remember in my dreams what my mind has forgotten.

_Hermione and her twin sister a pretty little blonde girl named Emily of four years old, were flying on there special ponies (as their father called them). They were big, beautiful, black flying horses who loved Hermione and Emily very much and protected them fiercely. 'Mione was urging her horse Moonbreak on faster and faster when they crossed the wards of the property. A blast of light came out of no were and hit Moonbreak in the chest. They were falling, the wind rushed by Hermione like she was in a tornado and then………_

Hermione gasped as she sat up in bed trying to calm her racing heart. Every since she had returned to Italy, after an argument with Harry and Ron, well more of an argument with Ron while Harry backed him up, she had been experiencing the same dream and no matter what she did she would have the same one every night. Hermione was tearing her hair out, it had been a week since she had first arrived in Italy and she hadn't slept longer than two hours every night for SEVEN days. Her body was starting to shut down anad her eyes didn't even want to stay open to find out what was wrong with her. A seventeen year old does not survive very well on two hours of sleep and she was no different.

She couldn't figure out why she kept experiencing that dream. The resources in every library in Italy couldn't tell her why she would be having such annoyingly vivid dreams. Well actually every book she picked up gave an answer; the same answer, but Hermione refused to believe it. Each book, in a round about way, would mention a memory charm. Some of them even suggested that reoccurring dreams only occur when a memory charm blocks an entirely different life. Hermione had looked everywhere for another answer because it was obviously ridiculous, Hermione was a muggle born and she most definitely did not have a sister, so she kept searching even when her body threatened to give up on her.

The next morning found Hermione huddled under a blanket in Italy's central wizarding library reading about an experimental charm used to detect memory modifications. She had decided that the only way to prove that the books theory were not correct was to make sure there were absolutely no memory charms placed on her. However an experimental charm was very dangerous and to practice it herself was nearly suicide and if she did get hurt she would never see Harry again. Then she remembered that Harry ALWAYS back Ron up even when he knew that she was right. He would apologize to her for standing with Ron after they were alone but the next argument would always go the same way. Hermione loved Harry so much, he was like the older brother she had always wanted and, other than Ron, he would stand up for her if she was being picked on. But after the fight they just had she doubted he would ever speak to her again. She had always thought that Ron and her would end up sorting out their differences and get together but obviously he thought she wasn't good enough for him. He had decided that she was just kept around to do his homework and get him out of trouble and after she had refused to do a essay for him he blew up in her face. Hermione had broken down and cried during his berating of what a useless pill of filthy blood she was. After thoroughly annoying herself by thinking about Ron and Harry she decided that no one would care if she died and whipped out her wand, pointing her wand at her head and saying.

"Resectum memoirs hidium" and promptly passed out.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"what happened to the girl" an agitated voice whispered

"I don't know she just turned her wand on her self and now she is like this" stated the librarian in a matter of fact tone trying to hide her worry for the young women.

Hermione awoke several hours after the incident feeling groggy and moody and in no way able to deal with pestering doctors. She was just putting the pieces of the day back together when an elderly nurse walked in holding a clipboard.

"Now dear, how are you feeling" voiced the overly cheerful woman

"like I had 10 rounds of Jose Cuervo" (I know I probably spelt it wrong lol) Hermione quickly added "it's a muggle thing" at the woman's confused frown.

"ok dear, what ever you say. The doctors would like to know what spell you performed they think it may have altered something in your brain." said the witch

"What spell, I didn't cast a spe…. Oh I did, I wonder if it worked, I'll have to see if I get the same dream, this is interesting" Hermione muttered to herself

Mean while the nurse was trying to get Hermione's attention but gave up and said "Miss you are free to go."

That night her dream continued.

_She was caught from her fall by a man with a long white beard and blue eyes, she was startled to recognize the old man as Albus Dumbledore but he was behaving very strangely. He levitated four year old Hermione to a run down shack were Magonigal was waiting. _

"_We can't do this Albus she is only a child, her family has done nothing wrong they are neutral in this war let us not make enemies of them. Please Albus this is wrong."_

"_Apart these girls are dangerous but together their powers are a terror to behold. They must be separated so they will never see each other again."_

_Hermione started struggling against his spell she didn't want to be taken away she loved her sister and father. She wasn't going anywhere. Hermione pushed the old man to the wall with her magic trying to get free from the house, she almost made it when she was hit in the back by a stunner._

"_You see Minerva, how strong she is, how strong they would be together. We must take her to the muggle world. I will hear no argument, she will be placed under a look changing charm and her memory will be modified. Now we must leave at once the grangers are waiting." _

Hermione woke in a fury. How dare he do that to her, she was a princess with a wonderful family and he snatched her away and left her with two muggles who never treated her as their daughter. She did not have many memories from her former life as she was only four when she was taken from it but she remembered enough to know that it was real. That morning she vowed to find her family and to exact revenge on that foul beast named Dumbledore.

"Oh my god. I've changed" whispered an excited Hermione when she walked into the bathroom of her flat and looked into the mirror. Not only had the spell caused Hermione to pass out but it also made her hair color, skin tones, and bone structure all looked slightly different. Her face had slimmed to a more delicate bone structure, her hair was dirty blonde and straight, and her legs were so shapely she could get any man she wanted. Of course she knew that she was still a book worm but it was nice to know that she was sexy.

After a quick shower she went to the parade that was happening today. She knew the royal family would be there, she just hoped that they would recognize her.

The parade was not what Hermione expected. It was nearly a somber affair, the royal family was there but they seemed to be in mourning. She saw her father riding in his carriage and her sister perched on top of her special pony named Pensety, both had false smiles that didn't reach their eyes.

"Why do they look so sad." Hermione asked a nearby observer.

"How can you not know, you look like you have lived here your whole life." questioned the young brown haired man.

" It has been a long time since I have been here." murmured Hermione sadly. Noting the distress in her voice the man quickly explained "They have never recovered from the shock of losing Hermione the second of the twin daughters of His Royal Highness. She was only four when she was stolen from them, they have never released the name of who took her, but they know and will not rest until they have her back again."

Hermione broke down and cried when she found out that her family still thought of her. At the sound of her cry a big black stallion who was walking behind the carriage picked up his head and twitched his ears in her direction. The horse neighed and Hermione called out,

"Moonbreak, Moonbreak do you remember me?"

Thx so much for reading, please review I would appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon.

thestral horse


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own anything …………..

Daily Prophet

**Early yesterday morning there was uproar in Italy. A girl, now identified as our own Miss Hermione Granger, claimed to be the long lost daughter of the King of Italy. This reporter believes that it is merely a scheme by Miss Granger to gain international notice. It would seem that being the brightest witch in her year is not enough for this muggle born witch. Now she is causing the gracious king pain by saying that she is his daughter. **

The article kept going but Hermione couldn't bare to read the words that Sketer wrote. She wondered if that was the reaction over the whole of Britain or if it was just one reporter trying to smear her name. Well ,Hermione thought, I don't care anyway, my father and sister have excepted me into their home even if they do not quite believe that I am their Hermione yet. Thinking back to just 24 hours earlier Hermione analyzed the reactions she had gotten. The first one to notice that she was in the crowd was her beautiful guardian Moonbreak, he had walked up to her, put his head in her hands and used their connection to whisper "welcome back my little one."

Her father had been watching the interaction and knew that Moonbreak could see something in the young woman that he could not. The thestral horse had not gone near another human being, other than Emily, since Hermione had been snatched from his back. The King decided that the women in front of him had to be his daughter as she had gotten such a welcome from Moonbreak. Hermione saw the doubt in his eyes however, and knew that this was not going to be a smooth family reunion. Emily however had thrown herself, although rather gracefully, from Pensety and nearly knocked Hermione from her feet with a huge hug. maybe this won't be so bad, I think she likes me.

"I really hope you are telling the truth I don't think I could take one more person pretending to be my sister." murmured Emily while clinging to Hermione for all she was worth.

Hermione was led back to the castle and told to get some rest by her father.

Now it was the morning after and it was time for her to deal with the questions from her family. Hermione had managed to retrace her steps to the front hall were she came face to face with an irate old wizard, The wizard that she had sworn revenge on. She wanted to do it now, do something as bad as he did to her, but it was not the time. She would wait, her family was more important at that moment in time.

"Good afternoon Albus, I see you have met my daughter already, how are you my old comrade?" King Rupert II had come in just in time to see his daughter face change from a look of shock to a look of anger and decided to intervene.

"I have a problem your Highness, your daughter just happens to be my student and I would request that she return to Hogwarts as soon as possible." Dumbledore was trying to control his annoyance but not succeeding.

"Then you do not have the slightest problem she will be returning to England and Hogwarts very soon." Hermione was shocked to say the least, He is sending me away, what did I do wrong.

"Excellent, I'm so glad that you understand my position your highness." smirked Dumbledore.

"Of course Albus, not a problem at all." Hermione couldn't believe her ears he really was sending her back, he didn't love her at all he just wanted her gone. She was about to curse something and then breakdown as Albus got up to leave.

"Albus, you can not leave, we have yet to discuss the housing of my daughters at Hogwarts."

"I believe I miss heard you, sir. Did you just say daughters."

"Why yes I did. The twins will be getting to know each other at your school. They will need a private suite in a tower, preferably the east. They will put into the same classes and they will most definitely be resorted upon their arrival at school. Do we understand each other Albus." the King stated as surely as he was talking to a loyal servant.

"I will not have both of them in my school." hissed Albus "I refuse to take this know it all and her pampered, up tight, stuck up little brat of a sister, to Hogwarts together." The King started to rise from his chair but had not even completed the movement when he heard Hermione.

"You are a derogative, self obsessed, brown nosing, manipulative bag of stale blood. If you ever, ever speak

another uncomplimentary statement about my sister" Hermione sent a pulse of magic at Dumbledore who was sent into the wall winded. "you'll see more of my power, and you will not be safe." The energy, power and venom in her voice was enough to cause the old man to shiver.

"I believe that everything that needs to be said, has been and it is time for you to take your leave Albus. I will not have your slander effect my family. If my daughter had not already threatened you, I would." declared the King. "My daughters will arrive at Hogwarts in two days, they will choose a teacher as there guardian inside of the school as well as having Pensety and Moonbreak on the grounds. These stipulations will be seen to by the time the twins land. Now I ask you to leave my house."

Hermione was still growling as Albus slammed the door behind him. "You truly are my daughter." whispered her father, she turned around and found herself enveloped in his strong arms. "You protected your sister magnificently, I am very proud of you."

Hermione beamed up at her father feeling right for the first time in many years.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but I wanted to recognize my reviewers and ask some questions.

GurlOfTheNight - I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story. I'll try to update at least once a night but it may stretch to three days if my homework increases. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.

Hawkeyehellsing - Thanks so much for reading and review. I'm definitely leaning toward

severusxhermione when I get that far, thank you I like the thestralhorses too (can you tell by my authors name) lol. Oh and the twins are REALLY powerful.

Sassy Mionie's Pride - love you girl, your story is great, thx so much for reading.

K now on to the Questions

I have not decided for sure were this story is going and I need some help. If you could send in a review saying which idea you like better that would be great. I will consider anything and everything carefully.

Idea 1 - things get dark real quick. Involves dark Hermione

Idea 2 - things stay light but with a major twist and conspiracy.

Idea 3 - fill in the blank place your idea here. As I said I will consider any suggestions but I can't promise I will be able to write it.

Alright I'm done with my questioning

Thank you

- Thestral Horse


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Hermione decided that it was time to go and find Moonbreak in the fields out the back of the castle. He had obviously been waiting for Hermione to come and see him because he was stood right outside the back door.

"How are you my old friend" Hermione said as she was petting him. Moonbreak whinnied and bent his front legs so that Hermione could get on 'I won't let you fall this time my girl' Hermione heard in her head. She couldn't believe that he could still talk to her, she had thought that the time apart would have broken the bond they had developed from the time she was a year old. She got on and headed up into the sky. Pensety and Emily were already up there flying above the trees, Hermione caught up and motioned for a race. Neither of them ever won these races, they always ended them before either won, it was just another reason to go fast. They got done with their ride and ended up rolling around on the ground acting like they were four again.

"Did you know that father is sending us to Hogwarts." The thought ran through Hermione's head that Emily might not know.

"Yes, I was the one who came up with the idea." After a pause Emily went on to say "I know what happened." She received a questioning look from Hermione at the comment. "Come on Hermione I always know what happens to you, as you know what happens to me. You were taken by Dumbledore and put under several spells that cut your mind off from me, then you started having dreams about us and you performed a spell on yourself and came back to me." Emily said dreamily.

"How did you know that Emily?" She got up laughing "Don't tell me that you've forgotten we're twins, sometimes we just know things."

"Hey, come back here, were are you going? I have a great idea!" Hermione said all this very quickly. Emily turned around and waited for Hermione to catch up. "Lets duel."

"That's a silly idea Hermione, we blew up the entire west wing of the castle when we were four because you had the bright idea for us to duel. How about we go shopping instead. We'll get you some clothes and the school things we need. Oh and before I forget we will be getting to Hogwarts a day early so that we can make any changes to our living quarters that are necessary. I think we can safely say that Dumbledore is untrustworthy."

Hermione collapsed on to her bed, exhausted from a day full of excitement. In the morning she would be heading back to Hogwarts, she wasn't looking forward to it but she was glad that she got to spend some time with Emily. She crawled to the top of her bed and went to sleep hoping that the next day would go well.

They were all packed and ready to go, all that Hermione and Emily had left to do was say goodbye to their father and then they were off. It was a tearful farewell, the King was unhappy at seeing his daughters leave but knew it was for the best. Stepping through the gates of Hogwarts they were surprised to see that Pensety and Moonbreak were already settled in close to Hagrid's hut. The girls were met by professor Magonigal at the front doors and led to the headmasters office.

"I was under the assumption that you would not be arriving until tomorrow, this is very inconvenient." Dumbledore was obviously annoyed and looking for a rise out of the girls. Hermione cutt Emily off who was about to give him exactly what he wanted.

"I was feeling so terrible about what I said to you at the castle that I couldn't wait another day to tell you that I was sorry and that it would never happen again. I am truly sorry sir." 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' thought Hermione as she plastered a positively wonderful smile on her face when Dumbledore excepted her apology.

"I believe that you are supposed to choose a teacher as you guardian have you decided who will be filling the position?" said Dumbledore, only slightly placated by Hermione's previous statement.

"I have professor but Emily wishes to see a list of the teachers at the school this year so that she may decide for herself. I know that we have missed the first two days of school but I'm sure we will be able to catch up." smiled Hermione. Dumbledore passed the list to Emily who immediately started crossing off names until she came down to the last two. "I thought that Mr. Black died two years ago?" Emily questioned.

"He reappeared two months ago and I thought that he would make a very good Duel teacher." answered Dumbledore. Hermione raised her eyebrow at his tone of voice, it seemed that Dumbledore was anything but happy about Sirius' return. She looked at the two people that Emily had narrowed her choice down to, Remus and Sirius.

"Have you made your selection." asked Dumbledore.

"I have chosen Professor Snape as my protector and I believe that Emily wishes either Sirius or Remus as hers." she gave Emily a questioning glance to ask which one it would be.

"I feel that Professor Black will take good care of me." said Emily

"Well with that out of the way it is coming up for Dinner time which will be a great time for you to be sorted. If you would follow me please." Dumbledore took the sorting hat off the shelf rather roughly and swept out of the office heading in the direction of the Great Hall. "I don't think he liked our choices" laughed Emily.

If Hermione didn't now better she would swear that Dumbledore was nervous when he introduced them to the school. She went up to the stool first and placed the hat on her head. 'Hmmmmmmmm, well, well, well look whose back, I see you've figured out who you are. Excellent, excellent, I can now place you in the correct house. Lets see, there is loyalty and bravery when it comes to those you love that's Gryffindor, of course there is your intelligence and power that belongs in Ravenclaw, but there is also hate and a rather large capacity fro cunning. Very difficult indeed, I think I will put you in SLYTHERIN.' Hermione smirked as she rose from the her seat, she knew Harry and Ron had their mouths open gaping at her but she didn't even blink an eye. She just hoped that Emily would be joining her.

Emily took her place on the stool next and after a tense two minutes the hat shouted SLYTHERIN. When she sat next to Hermione she said "The hat told me I had filthy mouth." Hermione broke down laughing. After recovering enough to speak she asked Emily what she could have possibly said to make the hat think that. "I it were to get off, it tried to put me in Hufflepuff because the headmaster told it to split us up." Hermione shook her head "What would I ever do without you Emily."

"Loose your temper and end up killing some one." stated Emily. "Yeah I can't really argue with that." Hermione giggled.

Thank you very much for reading. Things will start getting more exciting from here on out. Thx for the suggestions. I incorporated some into this chapter, but you will have to keep reading to find out what idea I decided on. And I really look forward to reviews. So thank you to all those who have reviewed: Sassy Mionie's Pride, Megan Consoer, Slytherin Lady, Hawkeyehellsing, and GurlOfTheNight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 - confrontations and revelations.

The dinner that followed Hermione and Emily's sorting was filled with tension and anger. Mostly coming from Ron and Draco, it was perplexing to the girls why Draco was so angry at them but it all became clear very quickly. No one was paying any attention to Draco!!!!!!!! The injustice of it all!!!!! The focus of every pair of eyes in the great hall was the princesses sitting at the Slytherin table.

"I believe it is time to leave, before the curses start to fly." whispered 'mione

Pouting " ahhhhhh, but the fun is just starting 'mione, Draco looks like he is going to whither from the lack of attention. Ron is going purple and Harry, ……..well actually, he isn't even glaring at us, that's kind of weired."

" Yeah I hadn't noticed that, he doesn't even look mad, I may still have a friend in this school. Maybe he has realized that he is just a pawn in a gigantic chess game, I hope he has, he disserves some happiness." Hermione couldn't believe that Harry might be free of Dumbledore's meddling as well, that would be more than she could ever wish for. After all Harry had been effected much like she had, he had been taken away from the people who loved him and put with people who couldn't care less what happened to him.

After surveying the hall one more time the girls got up to leave but were unceremoniously stopped by a blonde ferret and his two cronies.

"You girls can't leave without the permission of the PRINCE of Slytherin. You might think you are all high and mighty now that you are a _princess_." the word came out dripping with distain. "However you will learn to show some respect to your superiors, Granger. Or feel the wrath of my house." Draco said with a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Hermione and Emily collapsed to floor in theatrical laughter. "you think… gasp… that ….hehehe… you can threaten us. Good one Malfoy. Now we'll be leaving before you tell another joke that splits our sides." Emily gasped out between bursts of laughter. As they walked out of the hall they were both thinking the same things. We are going to be in for a whole load of trouble when we get to the common room. Hermione cringed as she thought of the battle that her and Em were going to face later on that night. Draco was not one to be crossed and they just double teamed his ass. Their first night in Slytherin was going to be anything but calm, although it would be a good refresher course on curses for Hermione.

The girls were sitting in front of the fire with potions books spread in a 5 foot circle around them, showing off their continued bookworm mentality, when Draco burst in and throw a slashing hex at them. "Bitches you don't deserve to be called Slytherins. Let us show you what it really means to be in the house of Salazar." The common room descended into chaos with many brightly colored balls of magic heading for the twins. Slicing, burning, transfiguration, levitation, binding, the slytherins used it all. Several minutes later saw the dust settling and nervous students waiting to see the results of their attack. In front of a ruined fireplace sat two black haired, red eyed, strikingly powerful witches. Their possession was obvious from their changed looks but the words that came out of their mouths, in unison, cemented the theory of possession.

"How dare you attack the only living heirs of our family. Now you will feel the wrath of those who rule Italy and the ones who will end your pitiful attempt at leadership." The girls began to chant in Latin with a blinding light emitting from their eyes "With tendrils of fire I shall burn you. With the security of ice I will bind you. With the essence of nature I will subdue you. With the force of the wind I will banish you. With the strength inside of me I shall destroy you." After the ancient spell was finished the girls faded into an exhaustion induced coma not to wake for several days: not until their bodies had come to terms with the influx of power that had surged through them as they protected and defended themselves. The rite of passage had officially begun.

———Thestralhorse

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I had given up on this story for awhile but I ust read some of the reviews and got a new wind for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 - realizations and explanations

_Italics are Hermione's thoughts_

"speech is in quotations"

_Oh shit what is going on. Oh my god what happened to me? Why is everything black? I've got to get out of here. Damn, were is Emily? Hmmmmm. Did I just whimper? Bollocks I did. I have got to pull myself together and find a way out of here, and soon._

" Ok, ok, just concentrate on home and apparate out." _Oh bugger, now I'm talking to myself_.

"You can't apparate out of your own subconscious. That is completely illogical to say the least. I am disappointed in you Hermione, I thought that you would have figured it out by now." Hermione saw a figure approaching from the darkness, a female, probably around 5' 9" with glossy black hair and blonde highlights. Or maybe it was blonde with Black streaks, she couldn't tell the woman was sort of fuzzy around the edges making it hard to distinguish any features.

"Well that is just bloody stupid. How on earth could I be in my own subconscious? It is not possible." _I think, I hope._

"Mind your language girl you have to live up to the standards of our prestigious family." Stated the mystical woman.

"OUR family, wait does that mean what I think it means."

"Yes, Hermione I am one of your ancestors. Your great great grandmother to be precise. Now that you have learned who I am, can you figure out why I am here?"

"Well I read in a book that with really REALLY ancient families the heirs have to go through a kind of course with someone who knows the power of the family, even if that person is not alive anymore. Then it said that the course helped with control but that is all I know."

"Well, you are right, I am here to teach and guide you. It is hard for one body to hold the power that we hold and even harder to keep our tempers under control. You will study with me until I believe that you are ready and able to follow your destiny. You are seventeen years of age correct?" After receiving a nod in response she continued. "hmmm, I had to be sure, it is very early to begin your passage into adult hood. I suppose it was out of need though."

"I don't understand ma'am, why did the rite of passage need to be sped up?"

"The attack on you and your sister! It put you both in a state of panic forcing us (your relatives) to come forward and stimulate both yours and Emily's powers into their fully active status."

"So Emily is going through this too? When I wake up she will be ok? Draco didn't get to her?"

"Emily is just fine, she is being trained by my older sister. I don't want to scare you but honey when you wake up there are going to be some very difficult questions to answer. One of them may be something along the lines of, How did you use elemental magic? Or something like, What did you do with Draco?"

"Umm, what DID I do to Draco?" _I hope I smashed his skull so hard he doesn't remember what damn family he is from. Hmmmmm, or maybe I broke every bone in his body one at a time. Oh the things I could do to him to cause him pain. What a lovely subject to think about._

"I unfortunately can not tell you. You may never know what actually happened to him, The spell was, ...well, a little bit stronger than expected. We can not predict the results."

"Wow, that is sooooooooooooooooooo cool. So when does my training start and what does it involve? Do I get to learn new curses?" The intellectual portion of Hermione's brain sprang to life and started to think of all the new information she was going to learn.

"I'm afraid not. You have no trouble teaching your self new spells, what you need help with is meditation and control. It will take longer than normal because you are younger and more prone to influxes of emotion. This is one of the obstacles that we must overcome. Even now your temper is rising because I said that you may not be able to complete this path as quickly as other have……... Am I correct Hermione?

"Yes ma'am" _This is going to be a hard. I have to keep all my emotions hidden. I may never get out of here. No, NO I will do this, I will succeed, I will._

_3 weeks later………………... _

Thanks for reading I really appreciate it. Plz leave a review, it encourages me to write.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 - embarrassing moments

3 Weeks later…….

Sirius and Severus had become friends, or at least allies during the last three weeks. They had teamed up to deal with an enraged King Rupert II. As the guardians of the twins the King believed that the Professors should keep tabs on them 24 hours a day 7 days a week. However that was implausible for the professors to do and it would annoy the twins to no end. But in his distressed state there was no reasoning with the King. After Three weeks of constant work and pressure the two men were ready to burst and it just so happened that their victims had woken up nearly two hours ago.

" You can not go in there they are not strong enough to deal with you two. I will not allow it." Poppy could be a real spoil sport sometimes but Sirius had learnt to deal with her and she had always had a soft spot for Severus. So they both decided that pouting was the best choice. "Alright as it is you two but if you get too loud or the girls look tired you HAVE to leave."

They snuck around the hospital wing until they were close to the twins then started with the yelling.

"Do you know what we have been through for the past THREE weeks!!!!!!!! Your father won't leave us alone, he's threatened us, cursed us, he constantly repeats our duties as guardians. He hasn't let us out of his site. He thinks it is our fault that you were attacked." Sirius couldn't hold his exasperation in, so he took it all out on the girls.

"The day he found out he came here. I was the first one he bloody well saw and he attacked me PHYSICALLY. Do you even understand how angry he was. He nearly put me in the blasted hospital wing. Why were you even in the common room!!!! YOU HAVE PRIVATE ROOMS FOR GODS SAKE!!!!!!!!" Severus' voice was so loud that Sirius had to fend Poppy off before they got chucked out on their rear ends. However the girls did not look ashamed and Severus was not happy. That yell could have sent a seventh year into a fit of tears and all the annoying know it all little chits could do was open their mouths until they looked like fish.

"Wow" Hermione and Emily couldn't hold the comment in any longer, their guardians were really …….ummm….. HOT.

"Holy flying crap of Merlin, when in the depths of hell did you get so young." Emily gasped and turned as red as a Weasley when she realized what she had said to Sirius.

"Well it was a reaction to going through the veil, we still haven't figured out exactly how. But who actually cares how it happened, I look eighteen. That's good enough for me!!!!!!!" _Hehehe, I wonder how he gets his big head to fit through the doors to the great hall. Hmmmmmm my guardian is so serious, well actually he is nothing like Sirius but anyway, Emily will deal with Sirius and deflate that ego a little. (AN: remember that italics are Hermiones thoughts.) God Severus is sexy in those clothes. Wait did I just think he was hot, AGAIN, oh that is not good. When exactly did I start calling him Severus. He is Professor Snape damn it. _

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of her guardian , he just looked so different. She had never seen him in anything other than teaching robes and now he was dressed in loose, black, silk pants and a white shirt with the cuffs rolled up and the top 3 buttons undone.

_Oh god I'm staring at him. I have to look some were else, anywere. Why won't my eye cooperate? Uh oh he saw me looking. OH BUGGER he saw me looking at him. EYES I COMMAND YOU, LOOK AWAY. _

"Is their something wrong Miss Granger, my apologies, Miss Giordani. Perhaps you are staring at the bruises left by your father when he was CHOKING me. Is that what you are staring at Miss Giordani?" Severus was infuriated, on a normal day he would be a little freaked out but flattered none the less, however he had spent the

last god knows how long dealing with an over protective king who wanted to kill him. He was not in the mood for a seventeen year old girl to be making eyes at him. (Sirius on the other hand was enjoying the attention that he was receiving from Emily. It made him feel as young as he looked to have her such a pretty woman flirting with him.) Severus was still waiting for an answer from Hermione.

"No sir, I wasn't looking at the bruises." Bloody hell what am I going to tell him. I can't just tell him that I was checking him out. "I was…. Ummmm."

Severus had had enough of guessing. He cast legilemens (sp?) on Hermione and what he saw shocked him. Hermione looked up and knew what he had done and what he had seen but could not form any words. Not knowing what else to do, Severus put on his teaching mask of indifference and walked out, closely followed by a worried Sirius.

Thank you very much for reading, plz review. I would really appreciate the input.

Thestral Horse


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**Bold is Emily's thought**

_Italics are Hermione's thoughts_

Hermione collapsed back onto her bed in the hospital wing. Severus had just stormed out and she had no idea what he was thinking. She was pissed that he had dared to enter her thoughts without her permission but also upset that he had left without saying a word. She was also strangely disappointed in her own ability to block her mind from invasions, she hadn't even realized what he was doing until it was to late. Hermione waited for Emily to drift off into peaceful dreams, most likely filled with Sirius, then folded in on her self and cried until oblivion took over.

"Shhhh shhh shhh, it's ok Hermione I am here. Wake up honey, it is just a bad dream darling. I'm here." Emily kept whispering nothings until Hermione finally came around. "What was it 'mione, do you want to talk about it?"

"I… I.. don't know how to explain it, or were to start, I don't want to." Hermione was a mess, her pretty blonde hair was everywhere and all tangled up. She had tear stains down her face and her lip was quivering in an attempt to hold in her sobs.

"Don't worry hon, I won't push you. You know that you can trust me with anything, just start when ever you are ready to love." Emily was really worried, it had to be really serious for her sister to be reluctant to fill her in.

"It all started when I was eight ….sniff…. My mother got laid off of work, after that she nitpicked and argued until my dad lost it." Hermione gave another sob and Emily just let her cry it out. "When you say your parents, you mean the muggle family that Dumbledore left you with?" Hermione nodded her head sadly as she remembered what her life had been like. "It wasn't my fathers fault, it really wasn't, mother drove him to the edge, she just wouldn't quit bugging him. He turned in to a drunk ….sob…. He lost his job and he couldn't live with that. He started getting violent, with mother and me, but I swear it wasn't his fault. He didn't go far with me, he hit he occasionally and kicked me." Hermione started to lose it here, she didn't want her sister to know any of this but she knew it would help. "This is what Severus saw when he used ligilimens on me. The day I turned 11 he was drunk and mad 'cause my mother had yelled at him for not having a job. When my letter came for Hogwarts came he freaked out, he hit me in the face…...I fell over and he kicked me in the stomach. He… he kicked me out that night. I never told anyone, I haven't stepped foot in that house since. Every summer I work seven days a week to pay for my school books and clothes." Hermione was nearly asleep again, all cried out and ready to fade into darkness. "They weren't always bad, they took me to Italy when I was younger, and France too, but Italy was always my favorite." She finally fell asleep to thoughts of her home in Italy.

"Don't worry my dear sister we will get revenge on the one who put you there, but we will need help. Just sleep and I will take care of everything." Emily was beyond pissed, that fucking muggle had hurt Hermione, he should never have been anywhere near her anyway. It was all Dumbledore's fault, he was going to PAY. Now were in the hell did that potions professor go.

**How could he just walk out on her like that, how could he, he sees some amazingly personal memories and all he can do is leave. I'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget. Ass, what was he thinking, I mean really. Were in the hell is he I have been walking around the Dungeons for half a bloody hour. **

"What, may I ask? Are you doing in my dungeons Miss Giordani?" **Oh, well, there he is, he found me, that was unexpected. **"Please Professor my name is Emily, I must insist that you use it. This will cause less confusion if my sister ever wants to be in your presence again. However we will discuss you unfeeling reactions later……."

"Stop, you think that I am unfeeling………… What I saw was a shook, I had always thought that she was pampered. It was a shook to see that she has had pain in her life. No I will not explain myself to you anymore, when the time is right I will talk to Hermione about it but at this moment I will not talk about this anymore. Goodnight Emily." Severus was obviously unhappy about calling her by her first name as the word came out laced with distain.

"I'm not through yet. The walls have ears and I am unwilling to let mine and my sisters lives be overheard, Is their anywhere private that I can asses your allegiance.

Now I know I say this after every chapter but I LOVE REVIEWS. I almost quit writing but my friend "sassy mione's pride" persuaded me to write this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE review. I want to keep writing but I get discouraged easily, and I love the boost I get from every single review. I WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER hugs and cookies for everyone, thanks for reading.

Thestral Horse


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 - I own nothing.

**Bold is Emily's thoughts**

_Italics is Hermione's thoughts_

"Follow me." Severus walked quickly and quietly to his private lab. It was probably the only secure place in the whole castle apart from his private quarters. He was hoping beyond hope that the infuriating girl behind him, EMILY , was not as good at ligilimens as her father. There were many things he didn't want her to see, his opinion of Hermione for one thing.

"I have had enough of Dumbledore messing with my sisters life. I need to know exactly were you are standing." Emily was still fuming about Severus' attitude but she had bigger fish to fry.

"I happen to be standing in my lab. Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Severus was not a nice man, he would be the first to admit that, and he always fell back on sarcasm when he was in an uncomfortable position.

"That is not what I meant and you know it. You're infuriating, I don't know what the hell Hermione sees in you. If it was up to me I would stay out of your way but nooooooo she bloody well seeks you out, I will never understand why that girl loves you so mu………." **Oh bum did I just say that out loud.** Emily's desperate eyes met Severus' confused and astonished ones. Severus turned on his heal and headed for his quarters. However when he opened the door to his rooms he found Sirius on the other side. He had obviously heard the whole conversation and had a disapproving look on his face. Which looked very foreign on the usually happy face of the fun loving jokester.

"You can not keep running away and hiding every time something about Hermione is revealed to you. Do you realize that today you have attempted to run away TWICE? I have never seen you back down form anything before but as soon as something about Hermione surprises you, you just bolt. The girl …. Woman has feelings, what do you think you are doing to her. Everyone in this room except you knows that you have wanted her for a long time, you've just been to damned stubborn to see it. Now sit your butt down and listen to Emily, from what I heard she needs your assistance." Sirius was mad at Severus just because he had upset Emily and Sirius would do just about anything to see a smile on her face even if it meant bossing around the Potions Master. It just so happened that his plan had worked to perfection as she was giving him a dazzling smile.

"Thank you Sirius, I appreciate your help with HIM." Emily glared at the sulking dark man in front of her before remembering why she was there in the first place. "Liking Hermione is part of who you are and you'll have to square with that someday, but at the moment we have more important things to discuss. I need your help. My sister and I must get in touch with someone who can help rid us of the old man upstairs."

"How am I supposed to help with that?" Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Emily really asking to meet with HIM?

"There are two sides to this war, and I will not be anywhere near Dumbledore. I'm sure you can figure out what I want from there." Emily was a little nervous, she still hadn't decided what side these two men were on. If they were with Dumbledore she was in deep doo doo, but if they weren't then she was one step closer to retribution.

"I can contact him for you but I can not predict what his reaction to it would be. He may take it as an insult and torture the messenger or he may want to speak to you in person." Severus was stunned, his girl was interested in the dark side of the war, that made his year, his life. He no longer had to worry about her being pure and light and unreachable, she could be his. All his.

"There is no need to deliver the message, merely take us to him when you are summoned. We will make our own presentation to the Dark Lord."

"No." the sentiment was echoed by Sirius and Severus who both seemed rather adamant about the girls not being involved. "It is too dangerous for you to go there , I will not allow it." Sirius looked like someone had flicked on the serious switch inside of him.

"YOU WILL NOT ALLOW IT. How dare you Sirius Black. I am well able to look after myself, what right do you think you have to say were I can and can not go. You are so immature, I can't believe you, what makes you think that my going before the Dark Lord is any different than you doing it. I will not have someone else hurt because I wasn't ALLOWED to go and meet with him myself. I will not have you boss me around. Your ego is as big as a giant, you have no" Emily was court off guard as Sirius shut her up the only way he knew how. The kiss started off rough making sure that Emily would stop talking but softened as she responded and moved closer to him. They were so engrossed in the sweet passion of their kiss that neither noticed as Severus got up and walked out of the lab in search of Hermione.

Thank you for reading. Plz review. I ask every chapter and am very grateful when people do. So plz make me happy :)

-Thestral Horse


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Severus walked out of the room just in time to hear the high pitched voice of an angry Weasley.

"You bitch, stay away from me, you are nothing but a lying whore." Ron was mad and he had Hermione cornered. "I wouldn't take points from my own house but seeing as you're a Slytherin 200 points from your house and you'll be in detention every day 'til the end of the year."

"You can't do that." Hermione was expecting a confrontation but not so soon.

"I can do what ever I want, you traitor." Ron was so red that he looked like a tomato

"Me, a traitor. You're the one who's the traitor. The only reason you were ever friends with Harry and me was because you would get attention and then every time Harry got more than you, you would throw a tizzy fit." Hermione was not about to take this from Ronald after the way he had acted to Harry the last couple of years.

"Well guess what, you are never going to have the chance to tell anyone because I just sentence you to Detention for the rest of the damn year. You wont have time for anything." Ron took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. "and nobody can take about away detentions except Dumbledore and there is no way he would take you out of detention anymore."

"Put the wand down Mr. Weasley, I will see to it that Hermione serves her detentions and you will stay out of the way. Oh and by the way, 250 points from Gryfindor for poor inter-house relations. Follow me Hermione." Severus was going to make that stupid boy pay but now was not the time, for one thing Hermione had a detention to serve and he was far to interested in hearing Hermione's rant on the injustice of it all, to stick around and annoy a Weasley.

They walked in silence until they reached Severus's classroom. Hermione was tired, she wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital wing, but she had woken up and Emily had been gone. Hermione was worried so she headed down to the dungeons to find her guardian to see if he knew where her sister had gotten to. However, she wasn't very happy about seeing Severus soon after he looked into her mind.

"You'll be assisting me in a restoration potion for the remainder of your detention." Severus wanted to see her get all riled up, it was so fun watching her.

"You're not seriously going to make me serve detention, are you? That is completely unfair, I didn't do anything wrong. It is just like the house elves. They didn't do anything wrong and they are the servants of wizards. And now I am going to be your servant. " Hermione took a deep breath ready to start again, but the amused look on Severus's face stopped her.

"Your being my servant never crossed my mind." Although the smirk on his face seemed to imply the opposite. "I merely rescued you from a year of detention with Filch. Uhuh, before you complain, I believe that last year you wanted to become a potions mistress. This will be an opportunity to learn all that I can teach, not just what I am forced to teach the dunderheads at this school. Plus, it is much easier to keep an eye you if you are here with me every night after class."

Hermione pouted for a minute because she couldn't find anything wrong with his plan. "Wait, that means I will barely even see my sister."

"I am sure Sirius can find a reason for her to be in detention. Perhaps fraternizing with a teacher." Severus smirked again as he watched Hermione's face go through the stages of shock before she finally spoke. "She..they..noooo...really? When?"

"Well they are probably still suffocating each other. I left when they started French kissing and that is when I found you." Hermione was smiling, she knew that Sirius and Emily would hit it off.

"Now I noticed some issues with how you stir a potion. Come over here to this cauldron and show me how you stir." Hermione walked up to the cauldron, slightly offended at being told that she didn't know how to stir.

"How id that sir." She spun it 3 times clockwise, twice anticlockwise and a figure eight.

"I was right, you are doing it wrong." Severus moved behind her taking her hand and moving it on the rod. "When mixing a potion you must use wrist motion. You do not move your shoulder, at all!!" _Oh god, he is so close, What is he telling me??? Hmmmm, something about wrist motion. Oh dear, I think I'm getting dizzy._

"Hermione, you must keep a firm grip on the rod at all times." Severus whispered in her ear, he was well aware of the thoughts he was inspiring in the pretty little witch, and at that moment he was very happy with them.

"cough cough I don't mean to interrupt but it is late and madam Pomphrey is looking for the girls." Sirius started to back out of the room as he received a death glare from Severus. The potions Master dropped his head to rest on Hermione's shoulder for several seconds before he backed away and let her hand go.

"You should go, I will count this detention as time served. I'll expect you to be back here at 7pm tomorrow for another detention."

"Sir…."

"Call me Severus, Hermione."

"Severus…I'm looking forward to it." Hermione smiled fabulously at him, as an after thought she added "What did Emily say to you?"

"She pointed out a few things that I had denied as well as spilling some information that I had previously even dreamed of." If Severus could have blushed he would have been doing it right about now.

"I could kill her and kiss her at the same time. Good night Severus." Hermione walked out of the classroom hoping to find Emily somewhere in arms reach so she could strangle her. However all thought of murdering her beloved sister flew out of the window as she saw the cute picture that Sirius and Emily made. Sirius was leaning against the wall trying to act cool as Emily was looking anywhere but at him with a pink flush to her cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Hermione and Emily had been dragged to the hospital wing by Madam Pomphrey after their escape from its confines. The girls would have been in major trouble if it wasn't for Sirius fluttering his eyelashes at Pomphrey begging her for forgiveness and as always he got his way with her, he was one of her favorites after all. Hermione was about to climb into bed when Emily jumped on it and started to jabber on about Sirius and Severus. They stayed up for several hours before giving into the fatigue and collapsing.

The next morning saw the twins headed down to the great hall wondering what kind of reaction they would get after making Malfoy Jr. disappear in thin air and then spending three weeks in the hospital wing, with their father rampaging around the school like a enraged Thestral. As they walked through the big oak doors they moved subconsciously closer together. The hall was full of chatter which didn't even pause as they entered, it was very strange, they had been expecting at least a slight ……. Something. They sighed in relief and started looking for two seats at the Slytherin table, however they were beckoned over to the head of the table (Draco's old spot) were an older boy/man sat.

"Good morning ladies, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Marcus flint, at your service." The guy had a deep voice and a very well defined body, well from what could be seen through the school robes.

"The pleasure is all ours, sir, I'm sure. How can we be of assistance?" Emily decided that since this stranger was being nice then she would be polite to him. He seemed to be raised well and had very gracious manners, two huge pluses in her book.

"Please take a seat I have looked forward to having a discussion with the two of you. I have heard so many stories, and praises of you." Marcus couldn't believe his luck, as long as he was nice to these girls, which he had no problem with as there were perfectly pleasant, he would have the two strongest backups in the history of Slytherin. Hermione took the seat to Marcus' right and Emily took the one to the left so that she was opposite of Hermione.

"Marcus, I seem to remember you. Were do I know you from?" Hermione thought she recognized him and the name, but was having trouble placing him.

"I used to be enrolled here, but left before the end of my seventh year. I have returned to gain my newts and look after Slytherin house after the sudden departure of its 'prince'" The humor in his eyes at the last statement caused the girls to blush.

"So you are saying that you are the new Prince." Emily and Hermione were smiling from ear to ear, Marcus was a gentlemen and they immediately took a liking to him.

"No, no, I am the King of Slytherin." The twins shared a look full of mirth as Marcus continued.

"And I need the respect of the entire house, and two princesses by my side."

"Specify exactly what you want from us Marcus."

"I want the two strongest members of this house to back me up when it comes to dealing with rivalry inside our own house and rivalry between Slytherin and the other three houses."

"Hmmmmm, You have our support, for now. We will be rethinking our offer if you do not stand for what we do. I'm sure this will be interesting." The hall suddenly fell quiet as Dumbledore stood to give an announcement.

I love my reviewers, you are the best. Thank you for reading my story I really appreciate.

On a side note, if anyone likes Harry /Hermione stories my friend is writing a really good one, so go and check it out. Her name is Sassy mione's pride. Trust me it is good

Thank you

Thestral Horse


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"You are all very privileged to be attending Hogwarts this year as we have organized some surprises for all of you." Dumbledore had that damnable twinkle in his eye again and the Twins were about ready to tear his head off. "You will have the chance to participate in challenges against your peers. The areas competed in will be potions making, hand to hand combat, weapons, dueling, elemental magic and beast control. They will not start for another month to give all participants time to hone their skills. The potions skills will be tested with obscure recipes relating to blood magic, anyone who creates the potion correctly moves on to the next round, I suggest anyone wishing to participate study any and all material on the subject. Hand to hand will be a series of randomly picked one on one fights in which the victor moves on to the next round, there will be no disqualifying moves in this event, other than bringing a weapon into the ring. For the weapons event you may bring which ever weapon you believe you are best with, be it a long sword, daggers, or a scythe."

There was a loud cheer from the Gryfindor table as Ron stood up and proclaimed that he would be wielding a scythe in the competition, while the Slytherin's sat in almost silence so that the other houses could not figure out who they would be up against from the snake pit.

"Now I know that you must be thinking that someone will end up dead with the weapons that will be brought in to the ring. However I will personally be casting a charm on each weapon that will stop any life threatening blows from occurring. When the blade does hit the other person they will get exactly the same results, blood, pain, etc…, it just won't be fatal. Dueling will be much like hand to hand, there will be a series of one on one duels with the victor going on to the next round, there will also be NO disqualifying spells. If you wanted to you could use an unforgivable and still be in the competition. However you would have to compete from Azkaban if you were to do that. The Elemental magic will be held outside as I do not want lightning holes through the school walls. This will test a persons knowledge of ancient chants and methods of calling on the elements of nature for help in defeating a foe. For beast control you must bring any animal you may wish to use to Hogwarts

grounds were they will be cared for by Hagrid. All those entered in the competition will be given the same task you will then select which animal you wish to use for it. If you complete the task you will move on to the next round were you will be up against a harder challenge. I can not give you any more information about any of the areas that will be tested, if you do not already know what each subject entails you would not get very far and it would be dangerous for you to participate. Good luck!"

Dumbledore sat down and started to eat the salmon moose while everyone kept staring at him and muttering to each other trying to figure out why Dumbledore was not giving them more information. Until Ginny Weasley called out "How do we enter the competitions, sir." Mcgonigal promptly started to whispered in his ear while pointing to a piece of parchment on the table that Dumbledore picked up and skimmed through. The hall was silent as the Headmaster thought about the contents of the paper, after about 2 minutes he stood up, ready to address the school.

"I have just been informed that a statue of a dragon will appear opposite the great hall doors in 24 hours it will stay there for only four hours after that time is up I will accept no more entrees. You must fill out a sheet of parchment with your name, age, year, house, and the competitions you wish to enter, then you must place this into the dragons mouth. Anyone is allowed to enter, even first years but it is likely that anyone under 5th year will be severely hurt. Also The winner of each contest will receive 500 points for his or her house and will be sent to Durmstrang for the rest of the year to compete against the students there." There was a long pause and everyone thought that Dumbledore was done but just as people were about to begin talking he started up again. "Ah I almost forgot, those who participate in the contests will be exempt from classes and homework until they are defeated and no longer competing. GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU!!"

"Wow he really does a good job of acting like an old incapable fool, he almost had me believing him." Emily laughed and looked up to see Hermione smiling a very secretive grin. "What is it 'mione? What are you planning?"

"We just found a way around our guardians dear sister of mine, they don't want us to get hurt well lets see them stop us from getting our own way now. We're going to Durmstrang."

"I like the way you think 'mione. Which contests are you entering?"

"All of them, do you think dad would mind us bringing the animals here? it's not exactly the best place for them to be but it is not the worst either."

"Na dad won't mind he's been a complete softy ever since you came back, he would let us do anything. Plus, he knows we would take good care of them and moonbreak and pensety are here to keep them under control. In a month we can spar with each other enough to get ourselves in to good shape for the hanhd to hand but it would be more efficient if there was a third person." Both of the girls turned to inspect their new acquaintance, Marcus, who started from his daydream with the inquisitive eyes staring at him.

"What did I do, do I have steak on my face or something??" Marcus was a little startled by the twins sudden interest in him and went on the defensive.

"We need a third person to train with for the competitions, we were wondering if you would be up to the challenge."

"Hmmmm, I assume you both are entering all of them," he received a two nods in the affirmative and went on "As long as there is no mercy shown on each other during practice and in the contest I see no problem training with you. But you better be taking this seriously because I am."

"We have never shown mercy in our entire lives, why on earth would we start now?" Emily scoffed at him, head held high with an air of power around her.

"And I can assure you we are deadly serious about getting to Durmstrang, you better hope you aren't the one left standing in our way." Hermione finished off with a death glare. "Practice starts at 7pm in our private rooms, they are one the fourth floor second corridor on the right behind the painting of the angel of darkness. Until then try and find as much information as possible on all of the subjects." Hermione said in a happy voice that was a complete opposite to the one she had just used. "Oh and our guardians will be there to help with

some of the recipes and fighting techniques."

Hermione and Emily got up from the table and headed for their rooms, however neither noticed the dark shadow following them……

Thanks for reading I really appreciate it. Especially after I haven't posted for so long. I'm sorry about that but I got bogged down with homework and barely found time to breath let alone write.

Thanks to those who reviewed, it ump started me to begin writing again, so yay, and thank you.

Oh and there is a Monty Python reference in this chapter so props to whoever sees it.

Review and I will give you lots and lots of cookies, PLEASE.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Harry followed 'mione and Em all the way to their private rooms before he brought his courage forth and stepped out of the shadows. However he did not expect to have two perfectly polished wands pointed at his neck the second he made a sound.

"woooooo, wait, hang on, I… I ...just wanted to talk to you. I know that I'm not your favorite person in the world right now 'mione but I need you. Please, can we talk, I…...don't trust him." The last word was said in a whisper and 'mione knew exactly who Harry meant. She wasn't sure if he had actually 'seen the light' about Dumbledore but she was willing to give him a chance, it was the least she could do for him. She still thought of him as her older brother and loved him as one too.

"Come on in Harry, it has been a while since we had a good talk, huh?"

"I'll go and get some food from the kitchens I am a little hungry." Emily quickly excused herself from the situation knowing that 'mione and Harry needed to be alone for this talk.

"Bye Em, see you in a bit, Thank you." Hermione said in a whisper that Harry couldn't hear.

Harry didn't even noticed Hermione enter the room behind him, he was in awe, looking at his surroundings. The room was huge at least the size of the Quiditch pitch, with book shelves covering half the walls. There was dark wood incorporated in everything and there was an amazing fireplace that was surrounded by marble. With a beautiful painting of a herd of Thestral horses over it that looked as if it was hundreds of years old and painted by a true master of the craft. But the thing that caught his attention beyond anything he had ever come across was the potions lab that was set up next to the study area in the room. There was twenty stunning golden cauldrons in four rows of five all bubbling away, there was even three separate work stations just for preparing the ingredients so that highly unstable ingredients didn't have to be near each other until they were added to a the potion. The cabinets were rare natural dark birch, they were so neat and tidy, every ingredient had its place and there was a row of shining new scales and stirrers all made of different metals to be used in conjunction with volatile materials. Harry had always loved potions even when he was being yelled at by Professor Snape it

was still his favorite class. He had always felt comfortable around Snape because the potions master never tried

to cover up the hatred he held for him, it was right there on the surface and Snape never tried to hide it from Harry. Even though the feelings from Snape were negative it felt nice to have someone that wasn't trying to deceive him, so Harry always held Snape in a high regard; the only ones above Snape in Harry's respect list were Sirius and Hermione.

"Would you like to sit down Harry?" Hermione asked in a soothing tone.

"Are you sure this place is safe to talk? We are still in the castle there could be spies everywhere." Harry whispered as he made his way over to the comfortable looking sofa.

"Don't worry we took down all of the human paintings and portraits and we have cast secrecy wards around the rooms, anyone trying to listen in won't be doing much of anything for the next two weeks except laying in a hospital bed and eating through a straw."

"He uses the paintings???????" Harry asked shocked

"Yeah, that is how he knows exactly what is going on throughout the castle 24/7.It's rather ingenious really…….. well except when people start messing with the portraits and giving them false information. It's hilarious to see Dumbledore storm into slytherin common room at 3am 'cause one of the paintings told him that you had been captured by pansy and were being tortured." Harry shivered at the thought of being captured by Pansy, he would be more worried about catching something from her than the actual torture.

"Hermione, what happened to you?" Harry asked in a serious voice.

"You mean about becoming a muggleborn and then finding out I wasn't one?" After receiving a nod Hermione explained how she had been kidnapped by Dumbledore and placed with the Grangers and about her dreams of another life and her trip to Italy

"wow that is pretty messed up, how could he do that to a four year old kid?"

"How could he leave a baby with abusive relatives?"

"That is different he had to leave me there because of the protection."

"Harry, I thought you had finally figured out that Dumbledore does things for his own reasons and not for the good of others. He just does a really good Public relations job."

"Public relations??????? What are you talking about." Harry said very confused.

"He makes up a story to tell people so it looks like what he is doing is the right thing. With you it was that your mothers blood gave you protection."

"It does." Harry cut in.

"No Harry it doesn't, there was never any blood magic against Voldemort. Blood magic requires a ritual to be performed, which is dark magic. Your mother cast the spell but not against Voldemort; she cast it against Dumbledore, she thought that he was going to take her baby from her and she wouldn't let him."

"Why would Dumbledore take me away from my parents? I don't understand, it doesn't make any sense."

"If you are strong enough to beat Voldemort you are strong enough to beat him. He thought that your strength was a good enough reason to take you away from your mother. Maybe even kill you, we have yet to determine the exact course of action that he was going to take as that series of events never happened. Dumbledore was hoping that your relatives would end up starving or beating you to death because Lilly's magic prevented him from finishing you off himself. It was Dumbledore who killed your parents not Voldemort."

"NO no no no no" Hermione was worried that Harry wouldn't believe her and run to tell Dumbledore all that he had found out. "I have trusted the murderer off my parents, I even thought of him as a grandfather, how can this be happening? I knew something wasn't right but I didn't know what. I thought he was behaving strangely, trying to manipulate me, constantly putting me in danger but this is beyond anything I imagined." Harry broke down and cried as Hermione walked over and sat next to him cradling his head on her shoulder. "How do you know all of this?"

"Emily and I have been doing a lot of research, we have had so many meetings with different people and, well Emily knew quite a lot of the dirt on Dumbledore because of her research into my disappearance all we had to do was put the pieces of the puzzle together."

"Did Sirius know about Dumbledore and my parents?" Harry asked urgently.

"Not that I am aware of, I don't think Lilly ever told him her fears and she was not part of Voldemort's ranks so there is a million to one chance that Sirius knew." Hermione made Harry lock eyes with her before she continued "I believe that Sirius knew absolutely nothing about Dumbledore's plans or your mothers fears, he has been truthful with you Harry."

"Wait, if it was Dumbledore who killed my parents and tried to kill me why was Voldemort destroyed the same day?" Harry asked trying to find a hole in Hermione's story.

"Well, we have been trying to figure that out and there are several possibilities that we have narrowed it down to. One being that it was shear coincidence, the second being that you are his soul mate, and the third being that Dumbledore was messing with a prophesy that had to happen so nature was trying to set the record straight so that the prophesy would come true so it ended with Voldemort's temporary death. However the last one is a little far fetched." Hermione was waiting for the explosion from Harry but was surprised when he said calmly

"So the third option is far fetched and the first seems very simple and unrealistic, what was the second one again?" Hermione gave Harry an uneasy look before repeating the second possibility.

"WHAT THE HELL11111111111111 I AM NOT VOLDEMORT'S SOUL MATE…. WHAT ON FREAKIN EARTH ARE YOU THINKING. THAT IS COMPLETELY STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs right in Hermione's ear.

"Have you ever been attracted to anyone Harry?"

"I dated Cho Chang."

"But did you feel anything for her."

"Well no not really"

"And her kisses seemed wrong to you, correct."

"I could just be gay."

"But have you ever looked at a guy and thought 'wow he is hot'?"

"No."

"So it is possible, is it not?

"Yes it is." Harry admitted, although he only admitted it was possible not that Hermione was right.

"So what did you really come for Harry?"

"To see if I could train for the competitions with you. I miss you Hermione your like my little sister and it is horrible not talking to you."

"Oh Harry you don't know how happy you've made me." Hermione grabbed hold of him and hugged the life out of him. It was at this moment that Severus Snape walked through the door to be met with the sight of Harry and Hermione being far to close to each other for his liking.

"Public displays of affection are not permitted in this school, 50 points form Gryfindor." Snape said in his most dominating voice.

"What….. You can't do that, we weren't in public." Harry protested

"You were still participating in a disgusting show of emotion." Snape turned around and whispered "bloody hormonal teenager."

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeee she is like my sister what are you suggesting exactly." Harry said

"Another 50 points for talking back to a teacher." Severus said but with slightly less hatred.

"Oh come now Severus, really, is being mean to Harry a necessity for you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes actually it is, I hate the chit." Severus answered

"Well I'm afraid you will have to put up with him, he is training with Marcus, Emily and me for the competitions."

"That doesn't mean I have to be anywhere near him."

"You aren't going to help me train?" Hermione said in a strained, sad voice and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"That won't work on me Hermione so stop trying that look, I will not be near him." Snape said pointing at Harry accusingly.

"Fine Snape, then you'll be the one dealing with my father when I get hurt in a competition because I'm not ready for it." Hermione really hated using the threat of her father but Snaoe was being stubborn so she had to.

"Oh that is low Hermione, just plain low." Severus said "Fine I will put up with him but he has to show me some repect."

"He already does respect you Severus." Hermione said as she got off the sofa and throw her arms around his neck and touched her lips to his. She squeaked and pulled back as she realized what she had done and ran off towards her bedroom leaving Severus and Harry in the room together. Snape stood stock still not believing that Hermione had just kissed him, well if it could be considered a kiss, in front of Potter and then RUN AWAY. He turned around and stalked to the door saying over his shoulder

"Make sure Hermione remembers her detention at 7."

"uhhhhhhhhhhhh, did she just kiss you?" Harry asked before Severus managed to get out of the door.

"I would say that she just did, do you have a problem with that Potter?" Snape responded.

"Well yes I do, but I suppose that is her problem as she kissed you and I want her to be happy. You better be good to her." Harry said in a threatening tone.

"Don't start with me Potter I have class's to be getting too and so do you so GET OUT." Severus said snidely.

HI, thanks for reading, sorry for such a long wait for this chapter but I have been working on a joint story with Sassy mione's pride under the name dark-light side. It has been taking up a lot of my creative thinking. But here it is I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW, it will keep me writing I swear.

-Thestral Horse-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Oh god, what did I do? And in front of Harry no less. Oh no I am so screwed, Severus is going to think I am easy and Harry is going to start yelling and I only just got them to have a truce oh I ruined everything!" Hermione said to no one in particular as she flopped done on to her bed. She was still in shock from kissing Severus she had no idea what had come over her, it wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't jumped on him in front of Harry. Hermione knew that she would have to explain everything to Harry and she had to deal with a particularly pissed off Severus Snape because she had kissed him in front of the boy that constantly annoyed the crap put of him. Although in Hermione's opinion Harry had never done anything to grant such hatred from Snape.

"Is this a private pity party or can anyone join in?" questioned Emily as she walked in to her sisters bedroom.

"Uh I ruined everything Emily." Hermione sighed heavily.

"Oh stop being so dramatic you great dingbat. I heard your rant while I was walking up the stairs and honestly you are being a preppy little girl." Emily said as she sat down next to Hermione on the bed. Hermione glared for a few seconds and then deciding that Emily was right she sat up and hugged her.

"Thanks that is exactly what I needed to hear but what to I do? I mean Harry isn't going to like the fact that I have liked Severus for god knows how long and even worse than that I know Severus will be mad that our first kiss, well small kiss, was in front of Harry." Hermione said honestly hoping that Emily had a miraculous solution.

"Well Harry will have to get used to it and Severus will get over it. Although he probably will get over it faster if you kiss him again." Emily laughed as Hermione blushed furiously.

"Yes well, I have to face him at 7 anyway for a detention. He is probably going to make me scrub cauldrons just to make up for it. Wait, what time did we tell Marcus for the practice session?" Hermione asked

"Umm, seven I think why?" After a second Emily said "Never mind, your detention is at 7 isn't it?" Hermione nodded and stared formulating ways to change the time of her detention or have the place changed to their private rooms.

"Well we will just have to tell Marcus that tonight is not good for us." Emily said.

"We can't really do that, I mean he is really serious about this. As serious as we are I think that we have to start tonight. Every second counts if it is just a month away." Hermione said as she started pacing.

"Talking about every second" Emily said looking at the clock "We are going to be late for class if we don't hurry up. Our schedules were left on the table downstairs by one of the house elves, here." Emily handed over the piece of parchment to Hermione.

Hermione Giordani – Seventh Year Schedule

Monday 

09:00 am – 11:30 am Potions Gryffindor and Slytherin Professor Snape

11:30 am – 12:30 pm Lunch Great Hall

12:30 pm – 02:00 pm Charms Slytherin and Ravenclaw Professor Flitwik

02:15 pm – 04:15 pm Runes All Houses Professor Tyler

7pm – Undecided Detention Professor Snape

Tuesday

09:00 am – 11:30 am Duels Gryffindor and Slytherin Professor Black

11:30 am – 12:30 pm Lunch Great Hall

12:30 pm – 02:00 pm Transfiguration Slytherin and Ravenclaw Professor McGonagall

02:15 pm – 04:15 pm DADA Gryffindor and Slytherin Professor Lupin

7pm – Undecided Detention Professor Snape

Wednesday

09:00 am – 11:30 am Divination Gryffindor and Slytherin Professor Firenze

11:30 am – 12:30 pm Lunch Great Hall

12:30 pm – 02:00 pm Charms Slytherin and Ravenclaw

02:00 pm – 03:30 pm Transfiguration Gryffindor and Slytherin Professor McGonagall

7pm – Undecided Detention Professor Snape

Thursday 

See Monday.

Friday 

See Tuesday.

"Oh god, I have to go see him now. Face to face, I don't want to. Save me Emily." Hermione cried frantically.

"Stop being such a baby." Emily laughed. "Come on we have ten minutes to get to class, we have to hurry or we may not make it. Grab your bag quick, you don't want to make him mad do you?" Emily asked knowing that it would get her sister moving, Hermione would never disappoint Snape on purpose.

"Ok I am ready lets go." Hermione said as she ran out of the door praying that she would get to the class on time. The twins ran through the halls of Hogwarts, sidestepping the other students. They got to the dungeons with two minutes to spare and stopped to calm their breathing before they entered the room. There were two seats left open next to Marcus and the girls joined him at the desk in the front, right hand side of the class room.

"Why did he have to pick the front of the room." Hermione whispered to Emily who almost burst out laughing at the concerned look on Hermione's face.

"Any other time you would be ecstatic about being able to be this close to your lover boy." Emily whispered back just in the moment that Severus Snape walked through the door, he turned his head sharply to glare at the two girls. He had a charm on the classroom so that he could hear anything that was said, no matter how quietly. Severus couldn't believe that the twins were talking like that during class, as far as he was concerned, during class there were no feelings between Hermione and himself and that is how he wanted it to stay. After class was another matter however. He would have to have a talk with Hermione to make sure she understood his view on classroom behavior.

"You will be brewing the Salvatory Balm today. Can any tell me what this does?" Severus question and inwardly smiled when he saw Hermione's hand go up, he was allowed to pick her now she was one of his Slytherins. "Yes Miss Giordani."

"The Salvatory balm is used on wounds it puts the wound in stasis so it does not cause pain or blood loss however it is often over looked in favor of charms that can heal. The balm is useful for times when a wand is not accessible and can keep a wound in stasis for several days allowing the injured person time to find help." Hermione said happy that she was able to earn points for her house in this class now.

"Correct, 10 points to Slytherin." Snape said, thankful that he had some way to get his house more points. "The list of ingredients is on the board. Begin." For the rest of the class the students worked diligently to make the potion correctly. Marcus proved that he was extremely good at potions and impressed the twins immensely. Hermione left the stirring up to Marcus and Emily which did not go unnoticed by Severus as he remembered Hermione's last detention and his correction of her technique. Hermione was the one to bring the bottled sample of their potion to him for analysis. It was close to perfect which he expected from the three students but it was still very slightly cloudy.

"A slight miscalculation on the amount of Grandium Fladora leaves but useful none the less." Severus said as he marked down the 90 for each of the three. ""Miss Giordani I need to speak with you after class."

"Yes Sir." Hermione said quietly as she raced back to her seat. As the bell rang the class got to its feet in a fluid motion and started for the door while Hermione approached Severus' desk.

"Hermione I understand that you have a meeting planned tonight, a practice session and it happens to coincide with your detention, does it not?"

"Yes it does Severus, How did you know?" Hermione questioned

"I have very good hearing, I overheard yourself and Mr. Flint discussing it at breakfast."

"Oh, well I don't really know what to do about the overlap, Emily and I are very serious about these competitions. Is there anyway the detention could be put off?"

"No there is not." Severus said glaring at Hermione thinking that she did not want to spend time with him. "However I can move the place to my personal lab and you may have your practice session there instead."

"Thank you so much Severus and this way you will still be there, this is great. Thank you." Hermione gushed.

"Yes well, it is time for you to be going to lunch. I will see you later Miss Giordani." Severus said reverting back to teacher mode.

"Yes Sir, have a good day." Hermione headed for the closed door and looked back just as her hand went to the handle to have one last look at her Severus before she left, just to find he wasn't there.

"Looking for me Hermione?" Severus asked, standing next to the door just out of Hermione's frame of vision. Hermione whipped around to face him just as he moved his hand up to hold her hip and his other went to her face. Severus leaned down and slowly touched his lips to hers, teasing her. Hermione stiffened in his arms, she didn't know how to kiss but all thought flowed away as the pressure of Severus' warm soft lips got stronger. Severus was in heaven the only thing that would make it better was if Hermione would allow him entry in to her mouth he wanted to deepen the kiss but was worried about scaring her away. When he felt Hermione relax he nipped her bottom lip and sought out her tongue. As Hermione moaned Severus realized what he was doing and slowly broke the kiss.

"As much as I enjoyed myself Hermione, I believe you must be getting rather hungry. I will see you in detention Miss Giordani." Hermione turned to leave and Severus couldn't help but have a peak inside her mind to see what she was thinking.

Hermione was standing in his classroom in a rather skimpy school uniform facing him as he looked down his nose at her saying "You have been a very naughty girl Miss Giordani, come here girl." Snape was about to pull out of hermione's mind but stopped when he heard "Miss Giordani, your punishment will be a spanking" coming out of his mouth in hermione's mind as a stray thought went wafting through her brain "Wouldn't really be a punishment if I enjoyed it though." Hermione thought.

Snape broke the connection and stood staring at the door that Hermione had just walked out of, not knowing if she really meant what she had just thought.

**Thank you so much for reading, please review. I know it has been a really long time since i have updateded but it was the reviews that got me strated again. Thank you.**

**lots of cookies to everyone - Thestralhorse**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You are late!" Severus growled as Hermione and Emily walked through the door into his dungeon at 7pm and 32 seconds.

"We can't be late to our own practice session Severus. It is practically impossible." Hermione said cheekily. Trying to get Snape even more wound up she added "Everyone else is obviously just early."

"Ok so lets get started guys." Sirius jumped in before the argument turned into a good old fashioned duel.

Two green balls of light came shooting at the girls from some where in the room, one hitting Hermione square in the chest while Emily pulled off a shield charm just in time. Marcus stepped out of the shadows while Hermione struggled back to her feet. She was mad as hell at being caught off guard and smirked when he continued his assault on them. She was ready to get her own back. Emily blocked the stunner aimed at her and sent one right back while Hermione dogged the spell he sent at her and fired expeliamous. Both spells hit him dead on and sent him flying to the wall knocking his wand from his hand.

"Nice hit." Hermione grumbled as she went to help Marcus up from the floor.

"Just keeping you on your toes. You weren't as fast as I thought you would be." Marcus snapped.

"Well I'm not perfect you know." Mione whispered. Then louder she said "I have never been as quick as Emily in duels, have I Em?"

"No, but you sure can take a beating and get back up." Em laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am like a tank, I get hit by spells and keep going. It's my thing." Hermione smiled, trying to make light of the situation.

The next four hours were spent in a five way duel between Emily, Hermione, Marcus, Severus, and Sirius. Spells came at everyone in a wild array of every color in the rainbow. By the end of it Severus and Emily were the ones least injured but they weren't looking so good either. The other three were sitting in varying stages of exhaustion spotted around the room. Marcus had been using a desk as a shield while firing spells around it but ending up being hit by numerous spells from Hermione who had snuck around to the back of the table. However, mione had been so focused on getting Marcus that she hadn't seen Emily take aim at her. Basically each person in the room needed to see madam Pomfrey before they did anything else.

"Next time we do this we are so doing it in a room closer to the medical wing. This walk sucks." complained Sirius who was hobbling on a broken leg up the stairs.

"Next time defend yourself better and you wont have to take this walk." Severus snapped.

"Ohhhh, coming from the man who had his hair turned purple then burnt half way off." Sirius retorted.

By the time Sirius and Snape finished their argument the group had reached Madam Pomfreys office.

"What are we going to tell her, I don't think that she is going to take practicing as a good excuse." Hermione whispered as they all stared at the hospital doors.

"You would be very right with that assumption young lady. Are you really going to tell me you did all this damage to yourselves for PRACTICE?" Madam Pomfrey screeched.

The group turned around to find the mediwitch in fluffy pink slippers and her flannel night gown glaring at them as if they had just tortured and killed a defenseless little bunny. They retreated into the hospital wing and split up to sit on five separate beds while the mediwitch bustled around the room muttering things that sounded like "Stupid, idiots uncontrollable brats, teach them a lesson…... Stupid pains in my rear end."

After Several nasty concoctions and rants later the group trooped out of the medical wing and to their respective rooms to recover from the training session. Fighting four people is a heck of a lot harder than fighting one, so this kind of exercise would really help when it came to the dueling competition. It also helps with awareness and having "constant vigilance" when spells are flying from all over the room it teaches the duelers to watch their backs at all times. The only problem with the twins plan for training was that they had only practiced for one part of the competition and everyone was already about to pass out from the effort.

"At least we don't have classes anymore." Hermione mumbled as she fell in to bed.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask, what did you and harry talk about other than you kissing Snape?" Em asked.

"CRAP, Harry! I completely forgot. He was supposed to be training with us, oh I feel like such a butt head. I hope we see him at the statue of the dragon, were we will be registering for the competitions tomorrow morning, so I can say sorry. Why does my memory have to be so bad?" Mione whined.

"Night Mi, sleep well I am sure we will see Harry tomorrow." Em said reassuringly as they both drifted off.

The next morning saw the girls limping and complaining the entire way to breakfast because of their aching muscles. Their hunger was insatiable as they plowed their way through sausages, pancakes, bacon, French toast, regular toast, and hash browns. Apparently expending a great amount of magical energy made girls extremely ravenous. So the scene that Harry walked in on when he strode in to breakfast was a rather shocking image as the girls shoveled food into their mouths from plates that were stacked 2 foot high with various breakfast items.

"Ummm guys are you ok?" Harry asked cautiously approaching Hermione and Emily.

"Haryy, isoyigotyu" Hermione gurgled around a mouth full of sausage.

"Honestly mione, you are worse than Ron. Swallow then speak." Harry laughed.

"Harry, I am so sorry I forgot you."

"Huh? Forgot me for what?"

"Training last night, we had a session at 7." Emily pitched in helpfully.

"Oh, well from the looks of you guys this morning I am glad I wasn't there. Hey is Snape's hair purple?"

"ummm yeah, my bad." Mione laughed guiltily.

"Ok, now that I would have payed to see." Harry laughed.

"Lets go sign up for the competitions the dragon should be there by now." Em suggested.

Outside the great hall doors they found …………

Hugs and cookies to everyone who reads this, so sorry this took me so long, I have been so bogged down with school work but thank you so much for sticking with this story. Pleases read and review :)


End file.
